Abby's Experimenting Page
FOR ABBY'S TESTING USE ONLY! ONLY SHE MAY USE THIS PAGE!!!! Introduction Heeeeeeey all! I'm DarkWind from Turtlez/Siras. I'm pretty much addicted to IMO, and LOVE to play like 24/7. This is my Wiki USer page and I'm and Admin and a Bearu :3 Woot Woot! If you'd like to contact me in-game, you can try to find the following characters: DarkWind, DarkWater, DarkIce, Dark0nFire, or DarkDong. They're all my characters but the one that I'm usually on and known for is DarkWind (duh). XP Have fun Wiki-ing and feel free to ask me any questions!~ Our In-Game Current Event Our In-Game current event is the I-Play IMO Event! Yes, ITS BACK!!! Read my blog: The Mask Event is BACK in IMO!!!!! and find out more links and the picture that goes along with this special event! Here's the pic :P |} ♥~Hai ppl, welcome~♥ |-| Wiki Info= | | Wikia Staff | | | Newspaper | Policies Status: Wiki Rank: 1 User Groups: Admin, Chat Moderator, Bureaucrat Number of Badges: 52 Number of Badge Points: 2,970 |-| Me= Hi. I'm just a kid in real life that loves and lives to play IMO. Currently, I'm a student going into 6th grade. Woot woot! My first year in middle school. Yes, I'm young, but that isn't gonna stop me from serving the Wiki and being an Admin! I love to play basketball, play the flute, and just sometimes write my own kind of stories and draw my favorite Pokemon charracters too (only when I'm bored to death). I am busy like 24/7, but I've been on the Wiki for quite a while (and yes, I joined on April Fool's Day, which was a total coincidence) and just feel free to write me a message about usually anything. Oh, and there are things that I WILL NOT tolerate on my wall. Here's a list: 1. Bad Language 2. Nonsence questions, comments, etc. 3. Blaming me of my age (I know this will not be tolerated beacuse...you'd find out when you do it). That's pretty much it for my rules. Also, the Wiki has Policies and etc. Check out the home page link I have on my page for more information. :3 |-| Wiki News= Get In on The Latest Wiki News! Here is the latest news on the wiki...Enjoy! ^__^ ~~~GRARTZ TO ABBY ON BECOMING AN ADMIN!!!~~~ ~~~CHECK OUT ISERCRETNAMEL'S NEW INO:TWOM WIKI NEWSPAPER!!!~~~ ~~~DARKWIND'S BIG PROJECT IS COMMING! I WILL NOT REVEAL TO THE PUBLIC UNTIL IT IS READY!!!~~~ ~~~GO AHEAD AND SIGN JOSHNABBY's PETITION FOR IMO HOUSES! WE NEED YOUR SIGINATURE TO MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!GOGOGO!!!~~~ ~~~GOOD BYE CANDY! HAVE FUN ON YOUR OVERSEAS TRIP! WE WILL ALL MISS YOU AND PLEASE COME BACK SOON!!!~~~ |-| Bulletin= Find out my latest projects on the Wiki! 'DarkWind's IMO:TWOM Story Series!' So, I've been keeping low profile on story making. But, the time has finally come and I'm almost done with my first story! I hope you're on the Wiki to read it in the next few weeks because it's gonna be a great one! So keep your eyes peeled for DarkWind's first IMO:TWOM Story Series! 'DarkWind's Projects' *Project IMO:TWOM Library: This is a project when DarkWind will attempt to make a page that holds all the TWOM Stories! *Project Picture: DarkWind is adding cool and exciting pictures that are custom made by DarkWind herself. *Project Drawing: NOT ABLE TO RELEASE TO THE PUBLIC YET. I WILL DISCUSS THIS ONLY WITH THE ADMIN TEAM |-| In-Game Info= My Charracters Name: DarkWind Level: 24 Class: Ranger Rank: Combat Soldier Guild: AVENGERS02 Name: DarkIce Level: 12 Class: Warrior Rank: Recruit Guild: Darkpower Name: DarkWater Level: 14 Class: Mage Rank: Combat Soldier Guild: Magepower Name:Dark0nFire Level: 5 Class: Ranger Rank: Recruit Guild: Darkpower |-| Achievements= Here are some of my achievements!!! |-| FAME!= Heeeey! This is just my FAVORITE CHART because I have no idea why! It's just cool and I like too look at it for a reference occasionally so...I put it here cuz I'm too lazy to go to the real Fame Page xP SO...yah. :D Category:Community